Dragon Egg Saga
The Dragon Egg Saga plays an important role in the Dragonfable Storyline. The saga involves the hero protecting the Black Dragon Box from Drakath, protecting the Dragon Egg from harms way, and hatching it. After completion of the saga, the hero will take possession of a Darkness dragon which is supposedly destined to end all of Lore. A Hero is Bored The Dragon Egg Saga starts from the very beginning. The Hero is standing on a cliff, feeling that great things are coming his/her way. Suddenly, a red dragon appears right in front of the Hero. It then appears that the dragon is carrying a woman and a red moglin, later to be revealed as Lady Celestia and Twilly. Later, Lady Celestia and Twilly are attacked by a gorillaphant. Twilly is punted towards the hero, and the Hero now chooses whether to help him or punt him back. Either decision the player makes, the hero will still face the gorillaphant. After the battle is won, Lady Celestia thanks the Hero and tells him/her to send Rolith a message, while Twilly points out parts of an old prophecy about dragons. After which, both of them leave, marking the beginning of the Dragon Egg Saga. Black Dragon Box After Rolith listens to the Hero, he now asks for you to rescue Lady Celestia from danger. You then head out to find Lady Celestia, to find that she is being attacked by Drakath. After a short introduction, Drakath now battles the Hero. After the battle is won, the Hero and Drakath talks to each other. Meanwhile, a Sneevil walks away with a Black Dragon Box in hand. After both the Hero and Drakath are done talking, Drakath disappears, and Lady Celestia points out about the Sneevil still holding the Black Dragon Box. Celestia then asks the Hero to get it back. She also tells the Hero to go to Falconreach for she has some friends which will help the Hero. She then disappears stating that she will drink more tea. Robina The Hood After the hero meets up with Twilly in Falconreach, Twilly states that the hero should find Robina the Hood. The hero then travels to the forests in the eastern part of Falconreach. The hero then finds Robina the Hood, while also witnessing how she easily takes the Black Dragon Box from the sneevil. The hero then makes a deal with Robina that he/she will help her, in exchange for the task, Robina will give the Hero the Black Dragon Box back. After the hero finishes helping Robina, Drakath appears to take the Black Dragon Box again. Stronger, he engages the hero to battle. After the hero has won the battle, Drakath opens the box by force, only to find out the sneevil has already dumped its contents in the Sneevil Dumpsite. Treasure Hunter Twilly then tells the hero to find Valencia Surehunter. She will aid the hero to find the Sneevil Dumpsite. After travelling east, the hero finds Valencia. Upon meeting her, Valencia becomes extremely excited about the Hero, stating some (rather silly) reasons about how he/she becomes a Hero. Until the hero states about the Black Dragon Box, Valencia then states that he/she is destined to become a great Dragonlord, more excited than ever. She then agrees to help the Hero find the Dragon Egg. After reaching the Sneevil Dumpsite, the hero searches for the Dragon Egg. It is then found at a top of a huge junkpile. Reasoning that he/she should make the moment last, the Hero just stands there for three minutes. Just when the Hero is going to go right for the Dragon Egg, a giant vulture-like bird snatches the egg. Valencia then reveals the bird to be a Vultragon. Both the hero and Valencia then travel to Mt. Moordoor to retrieve the Dragon Egg from the Vultragon. Later, both finds the vultragon and engage in battle. After defeating the Vultragon, the hero then discovers that there are several other eggs that looks exactly like the Dragon Egg from deep inside the nest. Six eggs in total. As the hero is talking, an egg falls and cracks, lowering the total to 5. Warlic Twilly then suggests to go find Warlic, the blue mage, to help distinguish the real dragon egg from the other eggs. Meeting up with Warlic, he is too interested to know about the Dragon Egg. He then leads the Hero inside the tent, which is revealed to be a portal to his Mage Tower. While Warlic is researching about stuff, the Hero then remembers what Warlic said before he left, "Make yourself at home." and "Fix yourself a snack." The Hero then cooks one of the eggs, bringing the total down to 4. Warlic quickly asks the Hero if the egg tastes like Honey and Mackerel, which the Hero replies "No!" in disgust. Warlic then states that the taste-test can quickly identify a dragon egg by its flavour. After exiting the Mage Tower, Warlic then assigns the Hero to find several ingredients for his spell to find the Dragon Egg... After finding all the ingredients, the hero is then led inside the Mage Tower to cast the spell. Warlic then casts the spell to summon the Doomkitten, which the Hero finds very cute. The Doomkitten then identifies the real Dragon Egg by sniffing it, and begins disspelling the magic spell that protects the Dragon Egg. The hero then engages the Doomkitten in fierce battle. After winning the battle, the player now has his/her hands on a real ''Dragon Egg. The Secret Cave Twilly then leads the Hero into a secret cave where the Dragon Egg will be kept safe until it is time to for the newborn dragon to hatch. The player will choose a style or customise his/her own dragon egg. After deciding on their personal style of egg, the Hero leaves. The Hatching Twilly and the Hero are now in the cave. Twilly states that Lady Celestia told him the exact date and time of the hatching of the egg. The hero then shouts in surprise, realizing there's a "timer on the egg"? The Hero then states ''everything ''s/he tried to do to the egg, which includes sitting on it while ''repeatedly saying they're "Bored", singing to it, asking nicely, "gently" tap on the egg using a hugs weapon, they had even tried a 'saucy puppet-show' to coax their dragon out. After the Hero stops explaining, the Dragon Egg starts to move. The scene then changes to Drakath and Sepulchure, who have their hands on the White Dragon Box Egg. Their egg also starts to move. Sepulchure states that he will use the Dragon Amulet so that their own dragon will finally achieve its fully grown-form on his command. A large crack then appears on their egg. The scene changes to Twilly and the Hero. Their huge black egg also has a crack. The hero asks if he/she should boil some water. Twilly then tells the hero to be ready for anything, as they don't know if it is the 'Saviour of the world' or its destroyer. The scene then changes to Sepulchure and Drakath, whose egg is about to hatch. A quick cutscene then occurs, showing an overdramatic hatching of the White Box Dragon 's egg. After which, the dragon is shown to be a cute harmless pink dragon, which Drakath is not expecting. Sepulchure then casts necromantic magic on the dragon, turning the tiny baby into a small skeletal dragon (Dracolich). He then calls the newborn Dracolich Fluffy. The scene then changes to Twilly and the hero. Their egg is also about to hatch. A cutscene then occurs, also showing a scary yet dramatic hatching of the Black Box Dragon. The green baby dragon then appears before their eyes, sleeping. The Hero then says it's cute! The green dragon is then shown to have Twilly shoved in its mouth, not chewing its food. Twilly then makes a muffled protest inside the baby dragon's mouth. The Hero decides to take the newborn dragon to Priestess Celestia in Sunbreeze Cove, who says that the baby dragon's name is Draco, but they can change the name if the Hero likes if they had a Dragon Amulet . Category:DragonFable Storyline